


Night Nurse

by angryschnauzer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bloodletting, Corpses, Death, F/M, I will over emphasise these so not to trigger anyone, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, PTSD, Post-War, Shell Shock, Some of these will be very mild but i will tag anyway, Unprotected Sex, Vampires, depression era, dubcon, neck biting, sexual awakening, sexual dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: As a nurse at the Clypeus Sanatorium you work the night shift, caring for the patients as they sleep. But when the handsome Phlebotomist (Blood Doctor) asks you to assist him, you find yourself drawn to the dark Dr James Barnes, unable to say no as if your mind is under his control.Written for a Dark Fic Writing challege, this is inspired by the 1930's movie 'Night Nurse'.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James 'Bucky' Barnes/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theimaginesyouneveraskedfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/gifts).



> Notes:   
> Set in late 1920’s  
> Clypeus - ‘Shield’ in Latin  
> Heavy references to Florence Nightingale  
> Phlebotomist - Doctor/scientist who studies blood  
> Cimitrie Musulmana - Central Cemetery in Constanta Romania  
> Lacul Siutghiol - a lake/harbour in Constanta Romania

Night Nurse

Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night. The wind rattled the ancient windows of the sanatorium building and patients tossed and turned during their already fitful night’s sleep. It was nights like these that made you wish you hadn’t opted for the role of Night Nurse, but the pay was better than the day shifts and times were already hard. 

The war was but a few years ago and prohibition was in full force. Those men that had returned from Europe had all slowly slipped into dark places, shell shock setting in over time as the atrocities came back to haunt their dreams. And once that happened they came here; to the Clypeus Sanatorium. 

You increased your pace as you walked the long corridors of the building, tugging at the cloth bonnet that covered your hair with one hand as you held the simple lantern in the other to guide your way. The electricity regularly flickered and failed even on calm nights, but when a storm hit the bulbs would flicker to the point where they’d fade out.

Reaching your destination you quietly turned the knob of the door and pushed the heavy door open wide enough to squeeze through the gap, pushing it shut behind you in a futile attempt to minimise the drafts disrupting the patients in an already ancient building. Slowly walking to each bed, you checked the patients’ pulse before noting it down on their chart with your pencil before moving onto the next bed.

Ten beds down and as you reached for the wrist of the man lying in the bed you flinched as he shot his hand out and instead gripped your own;

“He was here” the man whispered; his voice hoarse 

“Who was here?”

“He was after blood”

You let out a puff of breath;

“Oh, do you mean Doctor Barnes?”

“The man…” he whispered, wide eyed as he spoke; “with the accent”

“Yes, that is Doctor Barnes. He’s the phlebotomist. He studies blood borne infections”

“But… he wanted blood…”

The man was getting agitated. You hadn’t treated him before and knew that he was newly admitted. Setting your lantern down on his nightstand you rested your free hand over the top of his that was still clamped to your arm;

“Sir… we have the finest medical staff here to help you. Sometimes the accents of the staff can make things sound different, but I can assure you that we are all here to help”

The man seemed to relax a little at your words, nodding his head and settling back again the metal bedframe. 

“If you would release my wrist, I could help move your pillows for you?”

He suddenly looked shocked, releasing your wrist as if he had just picked up a hot coal poker, seemingly finding his wits and realising the impropriety of his sudden touch;

“Miss… Nurse, I am so sorry”

You smiled at him, holding your hand out;

“May I take your pulse please sir?”

Sheepishly holding his arm out, you took it and pressed your finger to his skin, keeping one eye on your wristwatch as you counted the heartbeats. After a minute you smiled and set his arm down onto the bed;

“It’s a little high, but you were a little agitated”

The patient nodded but remained silent.

“Have a glass of water. Would you like me to light the lantern on your nightstand?”

At this he laughed;

“Leave the light on because I had a bad dream?”

“It may help you settle and gather your thoughts”

He nodded;

“Of course. Please… you are after all the lady with the lamp”

Lighting the candle in the small lamp you wished the man in the eleventh bed a good night before turning to discover the twelfth bed empty. You had not been made aware of any discharges during the day shift.

“He died”

The whisper of the man in the 11th bed made you jump;

“What? When?”

“They brought me in at lunchtime. The screens had been around his bed, they had said he’d been having some tests but had rapidly deteriorated. The day nurses had tended to him but when the blood doctor had come after supper he had gone into shock. The clock tower had struck out for 9 o’clock when they finally took him away”

You took a deep breath, your throat tight. This had happened a few times recently but was becoming a more common occurrence. Something was affecting these patients and it would suddenly plunge them into an unknown illness within hours. They would go pale, lethargic, lose all energy and seemingly slip away from consciousness and life itself.

Nodding your thanks to the man in the 11th bed you smoothed down the rough wool blanket on the 12th then quietly left the ward, closing the door behind you.

The rest of your night shift was uneventful, wards quiet as the storm raged outside. At 7am you sat in the break room sipping a hot cup of tea, the amber liquid warming you ahead of your cold walk back to the nurse’s quarters on the far side of the sanatorium property. The dayshift Matron worked through the night nurses lists of patient checks and nodded, unbothered by lack of events. When she’d checked off she nodded to you and the other night nurses that you could clock off and left the room. 

-

You had dragged your feet as you’d gathered your cloak and cap for the walk outside, the rain having stopped but the air had a bitter bite to it as it whipped around your ankles. Arriving at the fork in the path you considered your options; the path to the left skirted the property, it was sheltered behind the tall brick wall that surrounded the grounds but was considerably longer. To the right was the Lantern Walk. 

A lot of the nursing staff avoided the Lantern Walk. There were rumours and urban myths about it. How a shadowy figure would stalk lone travellers across it. It crossed the Sanatoriums grounds and cut a considerable distance from the route between the main building and the nurses’ quarters, its high path over the grounds a good vantage point to see the manicured gardens. The old stone cobbles that lined the path uneven but solid, patients were regularly ‘walked’ along the Lantern Walk to get them out into the fresh air, the ramparted walls along the sides of the high path perfect for them to stop and lean on as they caught their breath. But few ventured onto the path at night.

Only, it wasn’t night. It was well into the morning hours, but with the heavy storm clouds still blowing overhead the sun could barely make it through, the morning mist that hung in the air filtering out any rays that did make it through and it was just the pale illumination of the lanterns that lit the way. 

The cold wind tugged at your heavy wool cloak that covered your uniform, the cap barely sitting on your head as you ducked away and huddled against the cold. The mist swirled around you as the wind made it ebb and flow like a tide. Your eyes watered from the cold before a sudden gust blew your cap clean off your head;

“Oh blast it!” you cursed as you chased after it, the wind seemingly picking at it each time your frozen fingertips got close. Four times this happened before on the fifth as you reached out for it, another hand caught it before yours did. Shocked you didn’t notice the person before now you stood suddenly, surprised to see who had caught it;

“Doctor Barnes!”

He stood in front of you, his face in shadow from the lantern behind him, yet you could see as his mouth widened for a smile, his teeth flashing white in the pale daylight;

“You seem to be having some trouble with the weather there Nurse” as he handed you the dark blue woollen cap back to you. As you took it your fingers brushed against his and they were as cold as yours were, yet smooth and his thumb lingered on your skin just a second longer than needed.

“Thank you, Doctor,”

Clearing his throat, he nodded in the direction you were going;

“It’s no problem” his thick accent seemingly warming you; “Are you heading to the Nurses rooms?”

You nodded, suddenly losing your voice. As the pair of you had shifted you couldn’t help but to be enraptured by his icy blue gaze, the way his tongue darted out to wet his lips. 

It could have been seconds or hours later when he cleared his throat and you finally snapped out of your frozen state;

“Nurse? May I escort you? The wind is getting stronger… and I fear with your cloak you will turn into a vessel trying to sail in a storm across Lacul Siutghiol” 

Noticing his outstretched elbow, the wind buffeted against your cloak and you gratefully slipped your arm into his, finding yourself leaning into his touch as you crossed the uneven stones. When the end of the raised walkway finally came into view you stepped carefully in tandem down the steep incline.

Away from the elevated path the wind wasn’t as bad, yet you found yourself still clinging to Dr Barnes’ arm, and now conversation was possible;

“Dr Barnes?”

“Please call me James”

“James, there was a patient in the upper ward, I heard you attended to him late yesterday, but he unfortunately passed away”

“Yes, the man in the 12th Bed. Very unfortunate. I was testing his blood, but it came back inconclusive”

“Oh. Should we be worried?”

He shook his head and smiled at you, flashing those white teeth at you again;

“No, these men have been through so much. Many were on the Eastern Front; they have seen great atrocities. Sometimes the mind can instil further problems and the body will just follow. I saw it many times when I was there myself”

You nodded;

“So, you’re from…. The Baltics?”

“Romania. Constanta to be precise. I was in the crowd when the Tsar visited over a decade ago to help enlist troops. I decided not to fight but instead continue my studies in medicine. The war is what brought me here…”

You smiled at him;

“Well I think we are lucky to have someone with your knowledge. Hopefully you can continue your studies to help these men”

You had reached the doors to the nurses building, and you turned, your arms still linked, and you found yourself improperly close to the handsome doctor.

“Well now I have delivered you home, I wish you sweet dreams my beautiful Nurse” he took your hand and gently kissed the back of it, before you felt your cheeks heat rapidly and you thanked him for his assistance. 

Pushing through the door you glanced over your shoulder just as he looked back and waved, returning his gesture before he turned and disappeared into the mist that still hung to the ground.

-

Your dreams had been fitful, running from an unseen force, before suddenly finding yourself in a passionate embrace with a dark stranger. Yet… somehow it seemed familiar. You twisted and turned under the covers; your legs entwined with the sheets yet in your dreams they were the legs of a lover. Kisses pressed to your neck as fingers entwined in your lover’s hair, a deep resonance as he hummed at the pain when you tugged on it. He lifted his head, the icy blue stare…

The shrill ring of your alarm clock telling you it was time to get up rudely pulled you from your fitful rest. Kicking the covers the rest of the way off you lay looking at the last rays of sunlight as they spread over the ceiling at sunset. You longed for a time when you would see the sunshine, when the days were longer and the nights were a mere blink of the eye. Taking a deep breath you pushed yourself to your feet and stripped your twisted nightgown off, stepping to the washbasin in your room and running the water until it became warm. Soaping your body you shivered as you rubbed the washcloth over your bare breasts, your nipples sensitive to your touch. Taking the cloth lower you ran it between your thighs and found yourself soaked with arousal. The rough cloth ran across your engorged clitoris and you moaned at the touch, your fingers freezing and you dropped the cloth to the floor. 

With one hand on the basin you found yourself enraptured by the mirror, staring at your reflection as you found yourself running your fingers over your soaked folds, driving yourself closer and closer to your peak. Your eyes fluttered shut and he was there, in your mind, his icy blue eyes and it was his hand not your own, it was the trigger you needed and you came with a quiet moan, your fingers strumming you like an instrument and you bit your lip to stifle your noises from your neighbours. 

The sound of quick footsteps outside running past your door brought you from your trance, quickly swiping the now cold washcloth from the floor before rinsing yourself down with tepid water, washing the evidence away of your indiscretion. 

-

You had to take the Lantern Walk back to the Sanatorium building in order to not be late, your low heels clicking on the stones as you ran, the low rays of sunshine as the sun set casting long shadows across the path on the now clear dusk, the mist long gone now having been burnt off by the sun’s rays.

Sneaking into the nurses break room on the 7th chime of the bell in the clock tower the Matron raised her gaze and frowned at you;

“Nurse, you’re late”

“I’m sorry Matron, it won’t happen again”

She nodded curtly, returning her gaze to her charts she held in front of her as the rest of the night nurse team whispered and giggled. A sharp look in their direction and the Matron silenced them;

“Very well. Anyway as I was saying, and as I hadn’t had any volunteers yet, the Phlebotomy department have asked for a nurse to assist them, so I will assign our latecomer” she looked up at you; “Please report straight away to Dr Barnes’ office”

“Dr Barnes?”

“Is there an issue Nurse?”

“No Matron, I’ll go now”

Leaving the room you felt a cold sweat cover your body. Dr Barnes had asked for assistance? Was there an issue with the patients you weren’t aware of? You however pushed your other thought to the back of your mind; the thought that he had somehow requested you to assist. 

Shaking your head you knew that wasn’t possible. You had simply overslept then… then made yourself even later by your own doing. You let your feet carry you down the steps to the basement laboratories, the lights low in the corridor. As you entered Dr Barnes’ lab you stood silently when you saw him sat at the counter, his back to the door as he peered down a microscope. 

“Don’t just stand there Nurse, hang your cloak up and come over here”

You nodded out of instinct, his voice firm and commanding as you did as he instructed. Soon standing at his side you watched as he concentrated on his work, looking at how is hair had the slightest of hints of grey in through the darkness. His chiselled features were accentuated by a brief dusting of stubble over his face. His eyelashes were achingly long as he looked down the barrel of the microscope before he smiled;

“It’s good to see you again Nurse. Would you take a look?”

Leaning back, he motioned for you to look down the barrel and you did without hesitancy, not even thinking of how close you were to him, how your body was pressed to his from your knee to your shoulder. The slide on the lens had fresh blood on, the cells floating around;

“That’s fascinating”

“Do you see how they have a slight ovoid shape instead of circular?”

“Uh-huh” you stepped back; “What does that mean?”

“This blood was taken from the patient that died last night”

You thought for a moment, considering what Dr Barnes had said;

“So, this was taken almost 24 hours ago?”

He shook his head;

“No, I took this sample from the corpse less than an hour ago”

A chill ran over your spine;

“You took this from a dead man? How are the cells still alive?”

Dr Barnes looked at you, his icy stare sinking into your soul;

“That… that is what you are going to help me find out”

-

Your shift was long, seemingly longer than your usual night shift; following Dr Barnes through the wards, carrying your lamp to guide your way. Yet he seemed to be able to move through the darkness with ease, sidestepping bedpans and saline drip trolleys even in the pitch black. You followed him back to the laboratory as he clutched at the fresh samples as if they were a treasured child. 

Setting them down he glanced at the clock on the wall;

“Nurse, it’s time for your break, why don’t you take a trip up to the Nurses’ Room for your luncheon?”

“Of course Dr Barnes… James…” you turned to leave and then paused; “Would you like me to fetch you anything?”

He smiled and shook his head;

“No! No, I’m fine” he assured you; “I have something here, it’s not something you’d like - an acquired taste - so you find yourself something to sate your appetite and I’ll do the same”

-

The Nurses’ room had a few of your fellow night shift workers quietly sat inside at the table; Natasha was working through a crossword puzzle as she spooned the stew the canteen had provided into you mouth silently. Wanda and Hope were discussing a patient when they turned to you and smiled;

“Look who it is, Doctor Barnes’ favourite Nurse”

Suddenly feeling flustered you laughed to disguise your emotions;

“Girls, what on earth are you talking about?”

“Oh come on, Matron Potts hadn’t even mentioned that he needed an assistant in the briefing before you turned up, but he was having a meeting with her before it started”

Ladling a serving of the stew into a bowl on the sideboard, you grabbed a slice of bread and a spoon before taking a seat at the table;

“Well maybe she just hadn’t gotten to it yet?” you jabbed at the stew with the spoon, avoiding eye contact before you shovelled the dark concoction into your mouth. The conversation died there and you felt the tense air in the room for a while before the three started to talk between themselves. 

Finishing up you took your tableware to the sink and washed them, drying the dish on the towel and setting things back in their places. You wanted to get back to Dr Barnes’ laboratory. A passing glance at your locker made you pause before you quickly opened it and grabbed your cardigan from inside, closing it quietly before quickly leaving the room and heading towards the lower floor.

-

Dr Barnes was hunched over his microscope when you entered his lab with a quiet knock of the door, calling out;

“Dr Barnes?”

“Please, its James when the management aren’t around”

You smiled at his familiarity; it must be a Baltic thing.

“Yes James”.

He hummed softly but still didn’t look up;

“My name sounds so much sweeter when its coming from your lips”

“Oh James…” you stuttered as he turned and smiled at you. He was making you flustered but you didn’t want to put a stop to it. Looking at him his lips seemed to be a little plumper and pinker than when you’d said goodbye to him not an hour before.

He put his hand on your wrist gently;

“Let me show you what I have found in the samples we took”

When did you cross the room? Were you that enraptured by him that you had simply floated across the stone tiles, drawn in by his raw magnetism? You shook your head to rid those thoughts from your mind and he looked surprised;

“You don’t want to see?”

“No. Yes. Sorry, I was just trying to gather my thoughts… the other night nurses…”

“Did they tease you?”

“They said you had specifically requested me”

He looked at you, his pale eyes boring into your mind, his thumb rubbing against the back of your hand;

“Would it bother you if I did?”

It should bother you. It was improper. You were a single woman; it was very much frowned upon to fraternise with the Doctors and your superiors. The nurses that did it soon ended up leaving Clypeus and never returning, but there was something about James, about how he was so quiet yet so commanding. It was almost as if unseen forces were making you obey his every wish, as if he was in your mind. Shaking your head again you smiled;

“Was that another thought shake or that you are ok with this?”

“A little of both”

“That’s wonderful” he smiled at you, his eyes a little darker this time and you could feel the arousal start to surge within your core. James inhaled as he stood up, wrapping his laboratory coat around him and holding the chart in front of himself; “Nurse, will you collect the sample test equipment? It’s the morgue next”

“The… the morgue?”

James turned and smiled;

“Yes, the morgue. You’re not scared, are you?”

“No! No, of course not…maybe a little… that place is so dark, and the bodies…”

“Are dead”

“Yes, but the muscle spasms as rigor mortis sets in or wears off… the thuds and bangs as their limbs hit the metal drawers they’re on…”

James stood and smiled before holding his hand out to you like a lover would for another;

“Come on, I will keep you safe. It will be like taking a stroll through Cimitrie Musulmana”

-

Somehow it felt completely natural to hold James’ hand as you walked the deserted hallways of the lower basement floors beneath the Sanatorium. It felt as if you had always been together and you were somehow walking on air as you kept up with his long strides. 

As he held the door of the morgue for you, the elderly mortician peered over his half-moon glasses before returning to the patient in front of him;

“Dr Barnes, back to see your patient on ice?”

“Absolutely Dr Banner”

You followed at James’ heels like a puppy. The mortician had always given you chills, he would be quiet and gentle at sometimes, other times you’d had to step aside as he’d roared through the hallways in violent rages. For now, it seemed he was in a calm moment, merrily humming a tune as he seemingly finished up doing whatever he was doing;

“Well I’ll be heading up to the management office, you treat the Captain well”

Without another word he crossed the room and washed his hands, before hanging up his apron and leaving the room, the corpse he had been working on simply laying open on the slab;

“Does he usually leave bodies like that?”

James glanced at the cadaver on the high marble plinth;

“Yes. It’s not like they are going anywhere”

He moved across the room and you followed, reading the name on the little card that was stuck to the door of the body storage;

“Captain Rogers? Was this man military?”

James nodded;

“He was indeed” he opened the door and pulled the tray out that had the body on, flippantly pulling back the white sheet until it was bunched around the man’s waist. He looked over the dead man’s body, his fingers tenderly touching the puncture marks where drips had been fitted.

James cleared his throat and turned to you;

“I shall teach you how to correctly draw blood from a body”

“But… I know…”

“A _dead_ body”

“Oh”

James picked up the large syringe and fitted a clean needle, holding it above the body before he took a step behind you, wrapping his other arm around your side and caging you in with his arms;

“Take the syringe”

Your fingers shook as his almost intertwined with them, moving your hands for you as if you were a puppet that was under his control…. Except, you were. Anything James asked you would do, and as you stood there, caged in by his strong arms you felt like your head was in laughing gas whilst your body felt like it was on a morphine pleasure high. It was almost dizzying and overwhelming, and a sentient thought tried to pull at the edge of your rationality that it wasn’t right, but it was suppressed by the urge to obey.

James gently pushed and pulled as your hands, his body pressed to yours and you complied. Looking down you watched as he moved your fingers and the syringe pierced through the skin of the man in front of you, how there was already another puncture mark right next to it and you fathomed that it was where he had already taken a sample. You watched as the glass filled with dark red blood, surprised to see it still very much in a liquid state rather than congealed like it should be starting to do for a body now this far past time of death.

But your voice remained silent, you remained in James’s arms as his puppet whilst his thickly accented voice seemed to dim the room around you, the light fading until darkness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Night Nurse – Chapter 2

You woke with a start, the quiet noises of the sanatorium still surrounding you. Laying on something soft, you blinked at the pale light that was filtering through the tiny gaps in the curtains that hung at the window. As you sat up your head swam, looking around you wondered where you were, the office unfamiliar;

“James?” you called out but received no reply. Pushing yourself up you swung your legs over the side of your temporary bed and rested your feet on the floor, your head swimming; “Dr Barnes?” you called out again, this time you heard footsteps before the door to the room opened.

“You’re awake… i was… well, i was a little worried…”

He immediately came to kneel in front of you, his hand pressing against your forehead was cool against your skin;

“What happened?”

James chuckled;

“You passed out”

“I… I did what? How? I’ve never passed out before, i’m not that kind of girl, i can handle the sight of blood”

He smiled at you, his hand resting on your cheek;

“In that case it must have been my influence”

You were at a loss for words, feeling caged in by his closeness and you went to stand and he helped you to your feet, but as you stood you winced.

“Are you ok?”

With a heavy pause you were too tired to lie;

“My feet are killing me. I need new shoes but haven’t had the right days off to go to the store to purchase a new pair”

James pressed a hand to your shoulder;

“Lay back… let me care for you…”

You should have said something, but in your tired mind you didn’t want him to stop. Kneeling at the side of the couch he carefully slid your shoes off and set them on the floor, his cool fingers working over the muscles in one foot, then the other to help relieve the tension in the muscles. Before you could stop it, a salacious moan escaped your lips;

“Does that feel good prinţesă?”

“Yes James… so good…”

“Do you want more?”

“Yes…” your answer was barely a whisper, but as his hands worked their way up your calves you didn’t stop him.

Your eyes were now closed, lost in the pleasure that James was giving you as he coaxed your tired muscles into relaxation, not realising he’d shifted his position from the floor to the couch and to kneel between your feet until he was over you, holding himself up on his strong arms, his icy stare meeting your own the second you opened your eyes.

Frozen to the spot you could do nothing to stop it, it was as if an invisible force was holding you down. 

When James’s lips first touched yours a shiver shot up your spine, it was as if someone had walked over your grave but your body ignored the warning signs and gave in to the sweetest of pleasures. His kiss tasted of illicit pleasures that were yet to come, but somehow it was also familiar. 

His hands worked down your body, pulling the skirts of your uniform up your legs, his fingers gripping your knees as he pulled them around his body. His mouth left yours and you found yourself chasing his lips until they pressed kisses to your clothed body as he moved down the couch, nuzzling against your stomach before his fingers found their way to your underwear.

Caged in by your girdle that held up your plain woolen stockings, James let out a low feral growl, his lips curled into a snarl as the thin cotton served as a barrier between him and your forbidden place. His fingers grasped at the fabric and with a sharp tug he tore the gusset clean in two, letting the frayed pieces settle back against your skin. Dipping his head forwards he ran his tongue through your folds, seeking out your sensitive button with his teeth and nipping sharply at it, before setting down to business as he pushed his long tongue into your virgin opening and tasted you.

Your mind was awash with emotions and feelings. You had heard talk amongst some of the other nurses, and also working in a sanatorium that mainly housed men, the way they spoke sometimes ended up in the gutter; you’d heard of the pleasure a person could give a woman with their tongue but you had never experienced it. Hell, you’d only had one or two men offer to court you but that was before Nursing school and as far as you’d gotten with them was hand holding and kissing. But as you laid back and let the pleasure wash over you, your mind was alight, images of James doing unspeakable things to you, to your body. Defiling you and you willingly taking it and what’s more; enjoying it. 

James’s hands pushed your legs up higher and wider, his teeth grazing against the softest of flesh between your thighs as his tongue drove you wild. The spring in your stomach was twisting tighter and tighter as he pushed you closer and closer to your orgasm and your fingers found their way to his dark hair, holding him in place as the pleasure got more intense.

Finally the levy broke and you came with a cry, the pleasure surging through you but at the back of it all, a stinging pain at the top of your inner thigh. Your chest heaving, you let the aftershocks course through your limbs, all the while James was quietly lapping his tongue against your skin and muttering a heavy mixture of English and Romanian. You could only pick out parts, the odd word here and there;

“So sweet….the taste…”

Your head swam, it had been a long day… night… whatever, and the words seemed to blur as he muttered against your skin;

“Perfect for the first taste, he will need it…”

-

The bright light shone down on you as you hurried across the sanatorium grounds. After the illicit incident in Dr Barnes - James’s - office there had been a knock at the door to the outer laboratory, and he’d quickly straightened his clothing before slipping out of the door and leaving you alone. You’d felt hazy, as if coming out of an anesthetic, and had quickly made yourself as decent as you could. 

You could hear brief snippets of a conversation from beyond the door;

“... but you tested his blood, right?”

“I did indeed”

“Well now he’s dead”

“I can assure you i only extracted blood, so i am not sure what you are insinuating Sir” James’s voice sounded angry.

“Nothing… nothing Dr Barnes… but it is another patient that is now on a stone slab, we need to up the testing of your programme”

“I have another test subject already undergoing treatment”

“Oh? Any signs yet?”

“None as yet, but it the test was only completed very recently”

The conversation drifted away, and you returned to your task of trying gather yourself. Your cloth cap had disappeared somewhere, who knew where, so you smoothed your hair down and checked your uniform, before quietly leaving the room. James was nowhere to be seen as you’d entered the laboratory, instead you collected your things and hurried away, wanting to return to your room as it was well past your shift end.

Running along the Lantern walk your cloak seemed to weigh you down, yet even though there was a bright sun high in the sky you still felt a chill chasing at your heels. 

Finally you were back in your room, pulling your uniform off you left it in a pile on the chair, not bothering to fold it like usual. Pulling your nightgown on you fell into bed and were asleep before your head even hit the pillow.

-

There was a knock at your door which woke you, your mind still hazy but you could see the light was starting to fade. Peering over the blankets you watched as the door to your room creeped open, before a worried face appeared at the door;

“Are you alright?” Natasha asked, her face worried.

Pulling your legs over the side of the bed you nodded;

“Just tired… James had me working way past the end of my shift”

“James?” she raised an eyebrow

“Dr Barnes”

“I know who James is. I just wasn’t expecting you to be on first name terms with a doctor after working one shift with him”

“He… he’s strange… i guess its his way of working”

It felt as if you had to defend him, yet deep down you know it was improper, you shouldn’t be using his first name. Walking to the washbasin you bent over and took a drink straight from the running water, hearing Natasha gasp;

“Honey… you’ve leaked…”

Looking down you frowned, pulling the long nightgown until the back was in your hands, and you could see the start of a dark red stain on it;

“I… i’m not due on for another week…”

Natasha was at the door in a second;

“Wait here, i have spares in my room”

Moments passed yet you stood at the little vanity area in your room, before Natasha reappeared and handed you the little elastic belt that went around your waist and a spare pad that clipped to it. Looking down at them in your hands you blinked, spaced out before you shook your head to try to clear it;

“Thank you”

She rested a hand on your arm;

“Are you ok? You seem like your head is in the clouds”

“I’m fine. I think i’m just tired. Probably need some food too”

She nodded and this seemed to sate her curiosity;

“I’ll wait for you. We can go to the canteen for breakfast together and then head to the main building”

-

When you had walked into the Nurses room at Natasha’s side, Matron Potts had almost smiled to see you on time and with one of her favourite members of staff. Taking a seat you sat quietly, uncomfortable in the hard chair before Natasha quietly passed you a small throw pillow that had been sat in one of the chairs. Smiling you took it silently and sat down, wincing as the tender flesh between your legs seemed to throb more than your usual ladies time.

With the duties being called out to the various nurses, it turned out for at least part of the shift you would be working as usual on the wards, but were to assist Dr Barnes after midnight.

Taking your lamp you started on your rounds, the wards already quiet where patients were resting after a days treatment or already asleep. 

The building sat solid but the windows creaked as they lost the heat the days sunshine had bestowed on them, the old wood creaking and groaning along with the roof. Hearing footsteps you turned, but the corridor was empty, the low light from your candle lit lamp creating more shadows than anything else. You frowned, your eyes picking up something in the darkness, and for the fear that was curling up your spine like a tentacle you ignored it and went to investigate. 

The door to the private room was slightly ajar, the opening wide enough for you to slip through, and you were greeted by the pale face of the patient;

“Sir? Are you ok?”

Rushing to the side of his bed you saw how he was sat up, his eyes wide in an almost fear like expression as he kept muttering the same words over and over;

“He wanted blood…he wanted blood… he wanted blood”

“Who was?”

Quickly reading his chart in the faint light from your lamp, the pencil writing making it hard to pick out, but you could see the most recently scribblings; ‘Blood Test - Trial’.

“Was Doctor Barnes here Sir? Did he come and take your bloods?”

The patient suddenly turned his attention to you, his eyes wide and his skin deathly pale with fear;

“He took my blood…”

Another glance at the notes you saw he had returned from active duty only a few months before, and nodded. Shell shock was a horrible ailment, but you had other patients you needed to check on, and as the patient was now settling a little you nodded, checking his drip and upping the flow just a slight notch to help him get back to sleep. You waited as he settled and helped him with his pillows, before quickly writing on his notes and adjusting the drip flow back to what it was. 

Stepping out of the room you took a deep breath, anxious about continuing on your rounds when you heard the bells in the tower chime for midnight.

How did that happen? You had only just started your shift, surely you still had hours before you were needed in Dr Barnes’s laboratory? The sounds of the usual activities that happened at midnight - Nurses’s break time, the morphine trolley, the sound of the old grandfather clock in the main entrance way chiming two minutes later than the main tower - all confirmed to you that it was midnight, and you quickly turned on your heel and hurried towards the basement.

Upon arrival at Dr Barnes’s laboratory you were surprised to find a note taped to the door addressed to you;

Nurse,

We will be working in the morgue tonight, Dr Banner has offered us sole use of the facilities”

J

Grabbing the note you quickly folded it and stowed it into your pocket, before making your way further into the depths of the building, the smell of formaldehyde getting stronger as you got closer.

Tapping your knuckles on the morgue door, you waited for a heartbeat before pushing inside, peering into the darkness before you found James standing at the storage wall, the same body pulled out for examination as the previous night.

“Dr Barnes… James…”

He turned and smiled at you, yet it seemed to be a smile that a shark would give its prey as they eagerly swam closer;

“Nurse, just in time”

He suddenly took your hand and pulled you flush with his body, tracing his fingertips down your cheek to your shoulder. Lowering his lips to yours he kissed you, his lips soft but his tongue eager to push between the barrier your lips were creating. His hand found your hip and pulled you closer, the feeling of his hardness trapped between your bodies making you gasp into his kiss and he took the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth. 

You were lost in the moment. Nothing else mattered in that second in time, and as his energies continued you were blissfully unaware of what was happening around you.

His fingers caught on your skirts and he was pulling them up, bunching them at your waist and holding your body close before a final rational thought bubbled to the surface of your mind;

“But… i am on my womens time…”

He laughed, his hand grabbing the thick pad that was between your legs and ripping it from your body;

“No you are not”

The pad was clean save for the tiniest paint of red, right on one side. Puzzled you stared at it;

“How… then why…”

His fingers brushed between your legs and you felt them find the centre of your pain as he smirked at you with a dark look in his eyes;

“I may have gotten a little prematurely carried away with my teeth…”

He had bitten you? His mouth had given you such pleasure when you had submitted to him, you had been blissfully unaware of his actions, but you had heard such tales of lovers doing so in the throes of passion.

In that very moment you were being consumed by passion again, James’s lips working over your neck as his fingers strummed against your clitoris, yet suddenly he turned you until you were facing the dead body;

“We are doing an experiment tonight”

“J… James… we are?” 

You could barely speak, your mind a haze with pleasure as he ground his hard length between your buttocks through the rough fabric of his tweed pants. Your fingers curled around the edge of the metal tray in front of you, fingertips brushing against the tepid flesh of the cadaver in front of you. The metallic sound of a zipper behind you was barely audible, but then you felt the touch of bare skin against the back of your thighs, the hard touch of something much larger than a finger sliding through your folds.

James’s lips were against your ear, praising you, telling you how well you were doing, and with one tilt of his hips you could feel him pushing into you. Your fingers gripped at the tray harder, he was big - so big - and it felt like he was splitting you in two. Sensing your pain he ran his hand down your front and strummed at your clitoris, now solely speaking Romanian but the tone was dark. 

You felt your juices start to gather, to allow him to push into your body further, and with one hard thrust you felt your maidenhead give way. The pain was intense, but he started to thrust into you, pushing away the pain as your body responded even when your mind had not caught up.

“We will be together again soon”

“James... “ you muttered, your eyes closed

“Come on, you can do this…” his voice was harsh, he was bending you further over the tray now and your head was almost touching the mans corpse; “She will be ready in just a few minutes…”

A firm hand held your neck down, Dr Barnes now thrusting into you so hard the front of your thighs were pressing painfully against the metal tray, but your body and your mind were at odds. Fear and pleasure mixing so confusingly that you were starting to see things, the body beneath you twitching as if coming to life.

The hand left the back of your head and reached across, stroking Captain Rogers cheek as the Captains eyes opened. Dr Barnes’s voice was thick with lust behind you, yet he was not speaking to you now;

“Steven… wake. Drink… she is almost there and will be so sweet... “

Captain Roger’s chest moved, his arms pulling up so to lift his own body from the cold metal tray. You were frozen with fear, yet at the same time could feel yourself hanging on the precipice of your orgasm by the thinnest of threads.

Your back arched and your mouth fell open in a wide O, your orgasm cresting and that’s when Dr Barnes’s voice boomed out behind you;

“NOW”

Captain Rogers sat up, his hands gripping your head before roughly tilting it to the side, his teeth bared and fangs protruding from his gums. With feral eyes he smashed his face to your neck and you felt his teeth break through your skin as he drank from you.

The darkness was creeping in, sounds fading away. James’s voice barely able to be heard before you felt another pair of fangs pierce your jugular on the other side of your neck.

They drank from you.

Darkness encroached.

It was done. 

\- End -

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
